halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeno Panthakree/Dual Firebomb Grenade
This sounds pretty pointless to me; just use a regular Firebomb --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland' 22:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Theres no such thing as a 'burning power'. You add two firebombs together you get more fuel, so it'll burn for longer. Thats about all it'll do. I imagine its not going to burn a building any better than a usual firebomb. Its fanon,I can make it any way I want,so stop criticizing me all the time.-Zeno Panthakree The 4 golden rules of the website are that the the article must make sense, not be god modded, must be grammatically correct and be in line with Halo Canon, AKA the details of the halo universe. While I am criticizing your articles, its to help you improve them. That one guy made a dual Spiker,so I made a dual Firebomb Grenade.What's wrong with that?-Zeno Panthakree Well the dual Spiker has its usefullness in that fires twice the amount of spikes. Which is.... alot. However, Fulebombs are essentially molotov cocktails. A bottle full of flammable liquid that burns on contact with the enemy. The thing with having twice the amount of greandes and consequently twice the amount of liquid is that its only going to burn for longer. Thats not awefully and a waste of two grenades (you could burn two things instead of burning one alot). I suppose it could be used if you want to... I dunno.... burn some firefighters with tough nomex suits? It is used for burning down tall buildings.Regular ones dont have enough fuel to make the fire large enough.Thats why Galidus used it against the Marines.-Zeno Panthakree Well I suppose it could do that I guess, though aren't most buildings made to be 'fire proof', even today? I also imagine getting heavy weapons, demolitions or airstrikes in to do the job would be more effective. Panthrakus wasnt gonna launch an airstrike!She was being stealthy.If you saw a Supercarrier in hovering over your planet blowing stuff up,wouldnt you go up there and go NOVA?-Zeno Panthakree Definetly not. The NOVA would probably wipe life from half the entire planet, maybe more, not to mention possibly spliting the moon, if there was one. NOVA bombs are for extreme emgergencies, like cortana requested that the UNSC NOVA bomb installation 05 because of the massive flood infestation. The only known canon NOVA bomb detonation was at Joyeus Exaltation, where several engineers and a grunt accidentally detonated it. Also, unless it was wooden, how would firebomb's burn down tall buildings(which are definetly not wooden)- Even with twice the fuel, you must consider this: unless fed something pretty flammable, like wood, the fire will die down pretty quickly. And as I recall, most, if not all modernized buildings in Halo are made of concrete (not so flammable). In addition, just giving something more fuel doesn't necessarily mean it will burn at higher temperatures, meaning that even though it has twice the fuel, it won't be twice as powerful. Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. Do not insult me. 01:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # #Moving. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 01:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC)